


Musical Differences

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Exo Drabbles [13]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: F/M, Heavy Metal, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: You don't know why you haven't told your boyfriend Chanyeol that you like heavy metal, but you just haven't.





	Musical Differences

Looking around you stepped into the warm Sm Entertainment Headquarters as a new song played into your ears at full blast. Can I Play With Madness by Iron Maiden began to play and you nodded your head to the guitars and drums.

You nodded at the secretary at the desk, not needing to stop by to check in, she knew you all too well by now. Making your way down the hallway you reached the artist's studios, where all the artist could produce their music. You stopped in front of the door with a gold sign reading “Park Chanyeol” on it and pulled out one of your earbuds, turning down the music as you stepped in.

“Yeolie?” You said as you popped your head into the door, looking around before seeing his chocolate brown hair peeking over the large office chair, headphones on, fingers typing frivolously into the computer keyboard.

You smiled, realizing he was too focused to notice you enter, but not wanting to interrupt you plop yourself down on the sofa, sticking your earbud back in and pulling up Facebook messaging Baekhyun quickly.

_**You:** How does one get Chanyeol's attention?_  
_**Baekhyun:** Ah, is he ignoring you again?_  
_**You:** Not purposely, I just came in to see him but he is so into what he is doing he hasn't even looked over to see me walk in._  
_**Baekhyun:** You don’t want to interrupt him again? When will you learn he needs to pay attention to you more. He has the most awesome girl in the world and he just ignores her. How rude._

You chuckle. Baekhyun and You had been best friends for years, you met when he was visiting your country on holiday, the two of you inseparable for the whole time he was there. When time was up though your both exchanged contact information and that's when you found out he lived in Korea. Even though you were both so far apart you talked as often as time allowed. 

After you started high school a position opened up for a transfer to Korea, and since you didn't really get along well with your family, and you missed your best friend a lot, you packed up and left without second-guessing.

That's when you met all the other members of Exo. They all welcomed you with open arms. All except Chanyeol who was super shy, Baekhyun told you later that he talked about you a lot and showed photos of you to the members and Chanyeol took an interest in you.

It took three months before he asked you out, and here you were now, sitting in his studio as he was working on Exo’s upcoming album.

_**You:** Oh shush I just don’t want to bother him. He is working so hard right now. _  
_**Baekhyun:** Whatever you say, hey didn’t you say you were going to a concert tomorrow?_  
_**You:** Yeah, I am going to see Lamb Of God, I am surprised they are actually coming here, but I am not complaining._  
_**Baekhyun:** Have you told Chanyeol? _  
_**You:** No, why? _  
_**Baekhyun:** Don’t you think you should?_  
_**You:** Uh, I mean I guess so. I don’t see why it is such a big deal, it's just a concert._

You could practically hear Baekhyun snicker, you hadn't talked to Chanyeol about how you listen to Heavy Metal mostly because you thought he would dislike you for it. Chanyeol mostly listened to R&B and Rap music, occasionally though you would catch him listening to Fall Out Boy or Paramore which made you smile, you knew there is no way he would ever like your metal music and that was okay, you just worried he would think you were weird.

Mind wandering, you laid down on the sofa, closing your eyes and enjoying as your music continued to play, the guitar solos always gave you chills and the double bass made you want to bang your head till it was sore. Before you knew it you were dozing off.

You were woken up to a kiss on the nose. Wrinkling your nose you looked up at your lovely boyfriend who looked back at you, his face a mixture of confusion and shock.

* * *

“Y/n? How long have you been here?” He said as you sat up and crossed your legs and looked at him, taking out your headphones tilting your head.  
“Sorry, what did you say, my music was still on.” He chuckled a little.

“Why do you always have your music up so loud it's going to hurt your ears,” he said as sat down next to you and leaned over, moving a piece of hair behind your ear. “I asked how long you have been here.”

You smiled, “Hey, I enjoy my music is all,” you say as you blush before looking down at your phone. “I got here about an hour ago, but I didn't want to bother you so I just waited, sorry I dozed off,” you said as you took your headphones out of your mp3 player and put them in your pocket.

He rolls his eyes. “You can always stop me, you know I won’t get mad,” he said as he leaned back against the sofa.

“I know, I just didn’t want to,” you said as you placed your mp3 in your back pocket, but suddenly it starts playing at full volume, A Slayer song came blasting from the speakers and you jumped and tried to stop it. “Shoot! Sorry, sorry!” You finally press stop and look up at Chanyeol his face, looking at you in shock

“Sweetheart, what are you listening to!?” He said suddenly and grabbed your Mp3 player from your hands and scrolled through the playlist it was on. “You listen to Heavy Metal!” He looks at you confused “Why didn’t you say that you did?”

You facepalmed and rubbed your hands down your face slowly. “Yeah, I started listening to it when I was in high school, Baekhyun and I went to a few shows back in the day.”

He furrowed his brow. “So, you and Baekhyun both listen to metal?”

You chuckled, “Oh god no, Baekhyun tagged along with me because I made him, but in return, I had to go to his rap concerts.” You scrunch your nose thinking of having to attend the T-Pain concert, it was awful. 

Chanyeol laughed a little at your reaction before he handed you back your mp3 player. “Sounds lovely.” He paused then bit his lip, “Why have you never mentioned it before?”

You shrugged, “I knew you didn’t like it so I never bothered to tell you I guess, sorry babe.”

He smiled a little, “I guess you're right, I am not much for crazy music, I prefer my heavy rapping and sick bars.”

“I will admit though, I was worried you would think I was crazy or not like me because of it,” you said as you blushed looking down at your mp3.

“Don’t be silly, that such a petty thing to think,” he said as he lifted your chin and kissed your lips. “I am happy I learned something new about you today”

 

_***Ding*** _  
_***Ding*** _

You ignored your phone going off as you kissed him back. Once you separated you looked down at your phone “Oh, there is one more thing I need to tell you,” you say as you look at the messages.

_**Baekhyun:** If it's ‘just a concert’ why not invite him along _  
_**Baekhyun:** Also Jongdae told me if you do, make sure you record his reaction_

Chanyeol nodded encouraging you to continue.

“I am actually going to a concert tomorrow, Baekhyun thinks you should come with me, but you don’t have to if you don't want to,” you said as you reply to Baekhyun quickly, turning off your phone and shrugging.

“I, uh, if it will make you happy I will go with you, but I know I won't enjoy the music.”

You chuckle and give him a quick peck on the cheek, “It’s okay, I don't expect you to, thank you.”

He blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. “Your welcome.”


End file.
